The Warmth of Love
by Ivy the Wombat
Summary: I didn't know what else to call it. Knuxouge winter/Christmas oneshot requested by my sister. Hope you enjoy!


White cotton flakes danced through the air, glowing green from the luminous, bulking gemstone towering at a height of about 4 feet. The moon, masked by thick clouds, shone weakly, providing little light. The crumbling stone shrine was almost buried in thick layers of snow, the whole floating island a sea of ivory stillness.

A crimson echidna sat on the top step of the decrepit shrine, hugging himself and shivering slightly. He breathed into his gloved hands and pressed them to his face, embracing the temporary heat, if only for a second or two. He hated winter nights like these, when he had no other option than to do the duty he was born to do, guarding the master emerald. Sometimes he wondered if he should just give up, but then he remembered that, if in the wrong hands, the stupid rock could cause terror and destruction.

The echidna rolled his eyes at the thought of this. Why did this heavy object have to have any importance except for cool decoration? He shook his head slowly and sighed, shuffling his legs every couple seconds to keep them from going numb.

Swish, swish.

Knuckles' head snapped up and he found a slender figure floating toward him, wings beating rapidly. The figure landed a couple steps below, and the echidna's suspicions were confirmed. It was Rouge the bat, dressed in a purple designer winter coat, black designer snow pants, black designer boots, and very stylish but comfortable-looking white gloves.

Show off, Knuckles thought bitterly.

"Hi, handsome." The albino bat smiled slyly as snow started to dust her shoulders. "You must be freezing up here. Honestly, I don't understand how you men can walk around wearing next to nothing."

The crimson echidna smirked. "I can take it."

"Sure you can," Rouge rolled her eyes and started up the stairs toward him, her fancy boots crunching in the fresh powder. She sat down next to him and gazed out into the distance. "My, what a view you have up here. Look, you can see Station Square all lit up with Christmas lights, it's gorgeous!"

"Y-yeah, it's o-okay…" Knuckles tried to keep his teeth from chattering as he spoke, but to no avail. Rouge smiled knowingly and took off her jacket, revealing a black form-fitting turtleneck. And it was, of course, designer. But never mind that. The bat placed the jacket on his shoulders.

Knuckles shrugged the jacket off and handed it back to her. "What part of 'I can take it' do you not understand?"

Rouge turned her nose up at the echidna and crossed her arms. "Fine, Knuxy, you can freeze your butt off for all I care." The white bat folded her jacket and stood up, turning to leave.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab hers. She smiled and turned around to find the red echidna standing awkwardly, a sheepish expression on his face. "Okay, look, maybe I do need the jacket… I mean, if you don't need it…"

Stupid! Knuckles thought. Of course she needs it! All she's wearing is that turtleneck!

He hung his head. "Okay, no, you need the jacket. Never mind… you can go…"

Knuckles closed his eyes for a split second, and when he opened them, Rouge's lips were pressed up against his as she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled herself close. He returned the favor and crushed his lips against hers. She pulled away and smiled seductively. "You're such a knucklehead!"

The crimson echidna smiled and shrugged. "I know."

Rouge giggled at this and twirled one of Knuckles' dreadlocks on her finger absentmindedly, gazing into his eyes.

"I guess the view is pretty cool…"

"I told you!"

"Yeah…"

Rouge was about to say something, but Knuckles interrupted her with a soft kiss. Suddenly, the echidna realized something.

"You're not wearing make up!"

The bats eyes widened in horror, "Oh, God, I'm sorry… I-I must've forgot…"

He kissed her on the forehead. "I don't care, Rouge. Actually… I think you look beautiful. I mean, without make up. It makes you seem more… sincere."

"Wow, you actually said something mildly poetic." She laughed as Knuckles frowned slightly. Rouge leaned her head against the echidna's chest and smiled. "Thanks, Knuckles… I love you."

Knuckles was taken aback by her deep statement. "L-love…? R-really? You love m-me?"

"Mhm." Rouge looked into the echidna's eyes hopefully. "Don't you love me too?"

Knuckles held her even more tightly and whispered, "of course I do."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
